una historia diferente
by arelybegamellark
Summary: que tal si peeta y katniss son rescatados al mismo tiempo , y los dos se vuelven simbolos de la rebelión y katniss se da cuenta que ama a peeta mas pronto de lo que pensaba
1. chapter 1

-Tu y Joanna lleven esto -dijo beete

-No yo ire - intervino peeta

\- necesito 2 profesionales aya a fuera y 2 guardias - dijo beete

\- Entonces que finnick y joanna se queden contigo y peeta y yo llevamos el carrete - propuse yo

\- acordaron seguir el plan recuerdan - dijo joanna desesperada

Voltie a ver a peeta que por su cara se vei que estaba perdiendo la paciencia , miro abajo por un momento y despues levanto la cabeza y dijo firme

\- katniss y yo llevamos el carrete o se acaba la aliancia - nunca habia visto a peeta asi , mas que una vez en el edificio de justicia cuando los ajentes me empujaron .

Joanna y Finick empezaron aprotestar hasta que beete hablo

\- dejenlos , nos vemos en el sector del arbol cuando el carrete este bajo el agua - dijo Beete cansado

Peeta tomo el carrete y me extendio la mano , la tome con fuerza

\- ¿juntos ? - susurro

-juntos - susurre

\- ridiculos - escuche decir a joanna y la risa de Finnick

Empezamos a caminar por la selva hasta que el cable se atoro peeta solto su agarre de mi mano para jalar el carrete , y derepente aparecio Brutos y Henobaria le dispare a brutos en el pecho y callo de espaldas , vi como henobaria se arrodillaba y sono el caño eso solo sigmificaba algo Brutos murio , peeta me tiro al suelo y señalo una tipo de hueco pequeño henobaria se lanzo contra peeta , cuando callo al suelo dispare a su brazo , se retorcia del dolor peeta extendio su mano asi a mi y me jalo , empredimos carrera al arbol que habias dejado , no podiamos correr tan rapido por la pierna de peeta , cuendo llegamos beete estava en el piso y finnick y joanna no estaba , peeta se acerco a beete y me dijo que aun respiraba pero lo que mas me llamo la atencion fue una de especie de flecha el rayo estaba a punto de caer y las palabras de haymich retumbaron en mi cabeza "recuerda quien es el verdadero enemigo " en rede lo que quedaba de cable en una de mis flechas y apunte al centro de la arena

-katniss que haces - dijo peeta - katniss alejate de ese arbol - dijo corriendo asia mi pero estaba bastante lejos asi que la flacha salio disparada y sali volando cuando cai note un dolor inmenso en la espalda y alguien callo en cima de mi , logre abrir mis ojos para ver a la persona que callo y logre ver a peeta , con la fuerza que me quedaba logre pasar mi brazo por su ancho cuerpo en forma protectora y deje caer mi cabeza en el brazo que peeta habia pasado por debajo de mi cabeza .

\- la libramos -prengunte - viendo sus hermosos ojos azules

-no tengo la menor idea pero no te apartes de mi - aprete mas mi agarre y pase mi otro brazo

-nunca pero pesas - la verad auque agradecia que peeta estuviera conmigo pesaba 2 veces mas que yo

\- espera - vi como tomaba aire y nos jiro para quedar yo encima de el - mejor - pregunto -si - conteste pase mis brazos por su cabeza para que se recargara - gracias - dijo apoyando su cabeza en mis brazos y apreto su agarre en mi cintura , apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y cerre los ojos igual que el .


	2. 2

Desperte con un dolor intenso en mi espalda pero antes de colquier cosa un nombre vino a mi mente Peeta volte a todos lados para saber en donde estaba , estaba en un avion del capitolio escuchaba voces de personas discotiendo detras de una puerta vi a Beete inconciente a mi lado pero nada importaba si me habian capturado o no lo que queria saber era donde estaba Peeta , me quite medicamentos que me estaban inyectado camine asia la puerta si no antes tomar una geringa abri la puerta y para mi sorpresa hay estaba haymich, plutarch, finnick y peeta el que al verme a parto a finnick de su camino pero se detuvo para esperar mi respuesta solte la geringa inmediatamente y corri a abrazarlo el me recibio con brazos abiertos por el impulso que habia tomado habia logrado en volver mis piernas en su cintura se sorprendio un poco al ver esto ultimo pero me agarro fuertemente de la cintura y yo del cuello , escondi mi cabeza en su cuello y aspire su olor igual que el escondio su cabeza en mi pelo , poco tiempo despues recarge mi frente con la suya sus labios estaban tan cerca y ne di cuenta de algo que aunque no amara a ciencia cierta al chico del pan sabia que no podia vivir sin el asique acorte la poco distancia que nos separaba y lo bese , el beso era mas intenso de los que habiamos tenido donde se mostraban todas nuestras emociones como alivio se sabe que logramos salir de esa arena juntos poco a poco nos separamos ya que teniamos que respirar nos separmos y yo baje mis piernas de su cintura el hizo su agarre menos fuerte pero nunca me solto

\- ya guarden eso para su habitacion del 13 no tengo que soportar sus arrumacos - dijo haymich y finnick rio

Me sonroje violentamente y trate de separarme de peete pero este me lo impidio asi que escondi mi cara en su pecho

\- preciosa recuerda que estomos juntos en esto no tienes que sentir verguenza ok

-si pero como que vamos al 13 - derepente me cayern las palabras de haymich

\- ha iniciado la guerra kat y vamos al trece a refugiarmos - dijo peeta duavemente

-el distrito 12 - pregunte

\- el distrito 12 ya no existe - dijo haymich .


End file.
